Kids are Kids
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Whether they're heroes or not. Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya aren't that different from the normal kids when they're together. [Trio friendship and fun!]


**Credit to writing-prompts on tumblr.**

 **"How would your character describe... (Your best friend?")**

 **But this one-shot not even closely relevant to this question. Whoops, but they do deserve credit for inspiring me to write this silly fan fic. So check out their blog if you're looking for any inspiration yourself!**

 **These three are my favorite trio next Roxas, Xion, and Axel from Kingdom Hearts!**

 **(C) Characters of BNHA belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei**

* * *

In Tokyo was any normal day to go grocery shopping.

But one out of the three friends had an idea for 'training.'

"You think this is safe?!" Izuku screams on the top of his lung as he is seated inside a grocery cart.

"Relax! This is gonna be really fun!" Ochako replies excitedly as she position herself to latch her feet and hand on one side of the cart. And she jump up to insert her bottom in the toddler seat.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing, this is for the sake of training after all!" The tall spectacled boy remind the two as he's preparing his booster calves.

'You're suppose to be the smart one, right?!' Izuku whip his head and mentally scream at the class president who's suppose to be the logical guy. 'This is Uraraka's plan we're doing!'

"You got the stop watch right, Deku?" The brunette ask with excitement in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-Yes!"

"Alright then!" Ochako announce with enthusiasm as she signal Tenya to start pushing the cart at a moderate speed like any normal crazy kids would do without quirks.

With the class president's strength, he began to increase the speed as his calves were puffing out smoke. Meaning his quirk is ready to be put into use.

"Dekuuuu... Start timer now!" Then the gravity manipulator use her whole palm to touch and grip on the side of the cart. Causing the cart to float and not the people in-contact with it.

Izuku press the button to start the timer as all three them are a few centimeters off the ground. And the ravenette use his engine boost to rocket them to the sky as they flew off the parking lot to...

Who knows where.

Screams and laughter can be heard in the sky.

Iida is directing the cart with his booster calves and his large hands gripping on the metal handle. Ochako sitting in the spot where usually toddlers would be seating, but her butt is filling the spot alone as her legs are dangling in front of it, and where Izuku's sitting, in the cart itself.

"This is really fun!" The girl laugh her head off as she spreading her arms and portion her body to keep her legs in the cart without kicking the green-haired boy's back.

"What do you guys think!?"

"How is this related to training?!" Tenya ask loudly over the wind.

"Don't sweat the small parts!"

"We're so high up!" Izuku stay frozen in place as both hand gripping tightly on each side of the cart. And the stopwatch around his neck is still keeping track of time. "How are we—what about your weight capacity?!"

He quickly turn his head around to look back, to find the girl smiling from ear to ear. Her rosy cheeks brighten as her laughter fill the air between the three of them and her eyes big and brighten with adventurous brown eyes, looking at the scenery of Tokyo from a high view.

Izuku became hypnotizes by the girl's cute expression. And turn away to follow her gaze to see the same beautiful scenery, as the driver did the same. Witnessing the busy city of the Tokyo landscape of ant-size people walking on the earth, the high school student trio passing by tall buildings, and seeing heroes giving justice in public.

If this what every flying superheroes see. The three bet they would never get tired of looking at their home time and time again.

"If you feel sick to your stomach! Let me know and I will find the nearest rooftop to land on!" The class president announce

"Wha—Blghhh!" She had so much a adrenaline in her, she completely forgotten her quirk's flaw. She held a hand to her mouth and another one to her stomach.

"Shit!" Izuku was already on the look out for the closest flat rooftop to land. "I see one right there's to your left, if you turn sharp!"

"Gotcha!" Tenya's eyes lands on the same one Izuku was directing him to.

"Hold tight everyone!" He alarm the two of them as he made a very sharp turn.

Ochako wasn't holding onto anything except her lunch, and she was slowly falling out of the cart.

"Uraraka!" Iida alarm the group.

Izuku was the first to hear and have his arm stretch out to catch her. He successfully pull her back into the cart, but instead of placing her back in the toddler seat, she's in the cart with Izuku. The strengthen boy kept a tight wrap around her waist as she was holding onto herself.

"PREPARE FOR LANDING!"

The landing wasn't soft nor was it easy.

The wheel chipped the railing, forcing Tenya to become the brakes as he try digging his feet into the concrete, but his next move was to make the cart go a full 360° hoping it would decrease speed and gain friction. He successfully stop the cart by having it slamming against the opposite railing of other side than where the wheels chipped along with bruising his his shoulder.

not to mention a big dent is left and will be staying as a memory to the three.

"Is everyone alright?!" Class president ask worriedly of the shorter two than his own injuries.

"I'm...fine..." Izuku first responded. Then he look at Ochako who've been quiet and kept her head down. "Uraraka...?"

The girl slowly lifted her head with a crazy smile plaster on her face.

"I'm fine." She calls out as her smile widen than it possibly could. Adrenaline still pumping in her blood. "Let's do that—DEKU! TIME?!"

"Oh!" He jumble with the small machine before he press the button to stop the time. "7:29!"

"A new record for Uraraka and her zero-gravity quirk." The ravenette announce proudly, congratulating her.

The three were triumph to this day.

"Yay!"

"Yaaay!"

"Yaaaay-uuuugggghhhhh..." Ochako groan and the moment was ruin when they saw her rosy cheeks no longer red but puff up in a digusting manner.

And remember who's holding the girl right now.

"URARAKA!"

'Rainbow' was spatter everywhere. And they escape without any outside witness, a dented railing, a damage grocery cart, and some leftovers behind.


End file.
